Symbol of Justice: Shazam
by dragonlordIV
Summary: Bokkai Bessho was a quirkless orphan who never had a true family or a single friend. Running away from countless foster homes and hanging out with vigilantes from time to time, it is most unlikely he would get close in becoming a hero. But when the wizard Shazam offers him the power to be a hero, he's up for the challenge. Watch his amazing journey as the Symbol of Justice: Shazam!


**Ok, I know I've been really delaying with My OC Academia, but in my defense, blame the finals. Yes, I kinda slacked off, but this story should make it up. Here is Bokkai's description:**

**Name: Bokkai Bessho**

**Age: 14**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 130 lb**

**Personality: Cocky, Careless, Antisocial, Smart**

**Enjoy this fanfic.**

**Chapter One: Origins**

"Hey Kid! Get back here!" yelled the shopkeeper. Bokkai looked back and laughed, "Ha! Gotta catch me first!" Bokkai kept running until he made it to the apartment complex. Diving into the elevator and clicking the top floor, he went inside the only apartment on the roof. No one could bother to find him here. "I'm home!" he yelled. No one answered, as usual, that was the way he liked it. Posters of many pro heroes hung on the walls. Besides Japanese pro heroes, he also included American pros, Europe pros, Canadian pros, and even some Mexican and African pros. One of his personal favorite heroes was Batman, sure he was a vigilante himself, but hero society accepted him anyway (for his rich wealth as Bruce Wayne). Bokkai dumped his prize on the bed (a mattress): some junk food, produce, meat, comic books, a few novels, movies, and even video games. He dumped all his produce and meat in the medium fridge he bought at an auction, the junk food in some drawers (also bought at an auction), and the books, movies, and games in a shelf he built himself. He only didn't put away an old Mario game (the original) and grabbed his salvaged Nintendo game system, which he plugged in a TV he also made himself. As he was playing, a knock was heard at his apartment door. He smiled as he opened the door; Knuckleduster, Pop Step, and The Crawler walked in his apartment with lots of sweat. Looks like they had a nice job today. "How are you Bokkai?" asked Pop Step. "Pretty good." He smiled at the vigilanties, even though they were breaking the law, they still saved people. He wished he could be like that instead of an orphan thief. But he was quirkless, even though Knuckleduster was quirkless himself, he still had hero experience when he used to have a quirk. The vigilantes started using his apartment as a base when he discovered them talking on his roof. He offered that they could come anytime, and this gave him a bit of purpose. He wasn't really friends with them, but they gave him advice on how to be a hero, Knuckleduster one time offered to train him, but he politely refused. After crashing in his apartment, the vigilanties left. He smiled and looked at a watch he pickpocketed, he had to go to his day job. He signed up with a fake ID and was able to find a convenience store job which gave him a nice salary, this helped him pay rent for his apartment (which was dirt cheap). As he biked to work, he heard some punks talking in an alleyway. "Hey old man, remember the payment you promised us." said one of the punks. "Please," said an old voice, "I can't keep doing this." "Ha! What are you going to do about it?" said another punk. "Hey!" yelled Bokkai, "Leave him alone." The punks then began looking at him with evil smiles. "Well look at that. Someone wants to play hero." Bokkai ran up to one of the punks and punched him. "You're gonna regret that buddy." said another punk. Bokkai gulped, "Oh shit." He then ran for his life as the punks chased after him. He dove into the subway and went inside a train. The doors closed just in time as the punks were about to go inside. "Ha." said Bokkai. As he sat down, trying to figure out where to go now. Then, he heard a voice, "Bokkai Bessho, I choose you as protector." He looked up and saw that the passengers were gone and now the outside of the glass was a cave. The doors opened and he walked out with a very confused look on his face. He found himself staring at a hallway, along the walls of the hallway were statues, each labeled a different word: pride, envy, greed, wrath, gluttony, sloth, and lust. "Welcome." said a booming voice. Bokkai looked over at the voice, and saw it was an old man with robes, his beard seem to make him look like Merlin. "Welcome to the Rock of Eternity Bokkai Bessho.

**TBC**


End file.
